Triads (Interface Zero)
The Triads, are the leading criminal organization in the dystopian cyberpunk future world of the Interface Zero roleplaying game. Background The origins of the Triad is centuries ago in dynastic Imperial China and various Triads and Tongs have existed in one form or another since then, some having become extinct due to warfare or police action, and new ones created from merged Triads, the remnants of destroyed Triads, or gangs that evolve into Triads. It is an underworld whose center is in Hong Kong. When the Mandarinate was established by the New Mandarins in 2020, it set off a migration of Triads to other nations around the world. Some of the Triads fled to the Republic of Cascadia (the American Pacific Northwest), Sudan, Australia, Brazil, and the EU (while other Triads stayed in China). Several of the Triads have integrated themselves into both international business interests and street-level gangs. The Triads are involved in a wide variety of criminal activities including drugs, info-piracy, gambling, protection rackets, loansharking, prostitution, and smuggling. Organization Triads vary greatly in how organized they are. Some Triads are loosely organized, more like coalitions of gangs. Other Triads have a structured hierarchy, with specified ranks and perhaps even a council or a board of directors. Numerical codes that are based on Chinese numerology are assigned to members to identify what rank they have. *At the top of the Triad, hierarchy is the Shan Chu (Lodge Master / Dragonhead - 489). He or she has very little contact if any with the rank and file members of the Triad. Dragonheads are quasi-legitimate businessmen. *In the level below, are the "483"s. The top-ranked 483 is the Fu Shan Chu (Deputy Lodge Master, the top-ranked 483) who manages the day-to-day operations of the Triad. Below him are two 483s of equal rank; the Heung Chu (Incense Master) who is in charge of enforcing the traditions of the Triad, and the Sin Fung (Guardian) who is in charge of recruiting. Last is the Sheung Fa (Double Flower), who are the ones who establish new branches of the Triad. *Below the 483's are the Triad's officers. The military commander in charge of the gangs is the Hung Kwan (Red Pole, 426). In charge of accounting is the Pak Tsz Sin (White Paper Fan, 415). The public face of the Triad who collects and pays the bribes and graft from the businesses and gangs is the Cho Hai (Grass Sandal, 425). *Last of all are the rank-n-file members, all of whom are Sze Kau (49). They are the soldiers of the Triad who provide security, act as muscle, run a business, supervise a safehouse, or work as hitmen for the Triad. Factions * Crazy Eighty-Eights: Operates in the lowest income areas in Boston. When they decide to take over a territory, the local gangs and dealers are forced out. They then set up some of their businesses and gray markets. People that live in those areas generally have a favorable opinion of the Triad. It's a syndicate whose power and prestige is growing, and which fears no criminal organization. They are led by Blind Ricky Wong, a blind mobster who is an attractive man surrounded with attractive women, all of them lethally highly trained bodyguards. * Ascending Dragon Tong: It controls the community of Chinatown and has brought to the area a kind of order. The Tong puts the welfare of the Tong above their people (the Chinese) and the Chinese people above that of Chinatown itself. Leading the Tong is Master Jiang, Xi Wu. Outsiders can end up being conscripted into serving the Tong as slaves if they find themselves in Chinatown. It has trade agreements with the North American Coalition and Cascadia, have a non-aggression pact with the Masonists a militant group in Pacific Heights, and have an agreement with the Porter Scavengers in the Ruins. * Purple Incense Party: Chicago Triad led by Shou Gao, an elderly man who has a woman Li Xiao as his Vanguard (who has superhuman speed and senses). Gallery Triad_Organization_(Wikipedia).png|Triad Organization (from Wikipedia - Triad (Organized Crime) Chinatown_(Interface_Zero_2.0).png|Chinatown (Interface Zero 2.0) Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Gangs Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Organizations Category:Pimps Category:Smugglers Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Science Fiction Villains